When the madness come back to the top
by Hattakuu-u
Summary: She felt it was her fate person, are her thoughts correct ? Yandere Kotori x FutaEli


**Some parts are a bit dark or shocking**.

I don't own Love live

The class just finished and Kotori was walking throught the corridor, heading to the clubroom. When she passed in front of a third year's class, she saw by far Eli laughing with Nozomi. Kotori stopped walking suddenly and stayed there just admiring how beautiful Eli was. Eli felt uncomfortable and turned to see what was that strange sensation. All she saw was Kotori in the corridor, but something was different compared to the habitual Kotori, something maybe a bit scary, she was staring at Eli with a burning look. Eli noticed but acted as if nothing and she gave Kotori a bright smile. Suddendly Kotori way back to her usual cute self and gave back to Eli a sweet smile, which reassured a bit Eli.

'Maybe she was a bit spacing out.'

Yes she was. Kotori resumed her walking until she pushed the clubroom door. There wasn't anybody there yet. Then she began to think another time about Eli's face, this heavenly smile she gave her. But she wanted more. She wanted the entire Eli to belong to her definitely.

"Kotori-chan ? Are you alright?" She saw a hand fussing in front of her, making her gasp in surprise.

"Ho-Honoka-chan ! A-ah y-yea everything is alright ! I was just spacing out, don't worry." She didn't even heard the clubroom door opening.

"Phew, I was scared, you were fixing at the void and you had a rough face... I have never seen you like this so I asked you.. If there is anything you want to tell me about, go ahead, I'll always be listening to you if you need it." Honoka was making a serious face, which made Kotori giggle a bit.

"Thanks Honoka-chan, if I need to talk to someone, I'll call you right away. ~" They smiled to each other before the others came to the clubroom. The practise began.

/_/

While the practise, Kotori heard a thump and turned her head to see that Eli had fell on the ground. She looked in pain and everyone immediatly gathered around her.

"What's wrong, Elicchi ?" Nozomi asked to Eli, worried about her best friend.

"N-nothing, I just twisted my right ankle, don't worry about me, I'll wait until you finish the pract-.." Eli has been interrupted by Kotori sightly angry.

"No ! You have to disinfect and put a bandage, or it'll only become worst ! I'll lead you to the infirmary." She took Eli's arm on her shoulder without even waiting for her answer and leaved the roof with Eli.

"What's wrong with her ? It's the first time I saw her that rough." Everyone was a bit disapppointed, especially Honoka.

"Hum... let's just continue the practise... ?" Umi said, and everyone nodded quietly.

/_/

'Eli has been hurt. How could I not do anything ? That's unacceptable ! I'll make sure it won't happen anymore..'

"Em.. Kotori, could you walk a bit slowler, please... Kotori ?" Kotori was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice that Eli was on verge to fall. She quickly caught up Eli.

"I'm so sorry... I was thinking about something else and I didn't notice that I was walking too fast.."

"D-don't worry, let's continue." Eli was relieved that she didn't fall a second time but also surprised that Kotori could be that strong to catch her up. 'I used to think she was a bit weak, how strange..'

They arrived. Kotori streched out Eli on one of the infirmary's bed. There wasn't anybody in the room. Kotori locked the the door.

"Hm ? Kotori ? Did you just hear that sound ?" Kotori turned slowly and looked at Eli.

"Huh ? No, I didn't hear anything. You sure have a good hearing, Eli." And she gave her her usual sweet smile, but Eli noticed a tiny shade in this one. It looked more like a grin, but, one more time, she didn't say anything.

"Em.. Kotori, thank you for taking care of me instead of practising with the others. I'm sorry for making you stay for a flesh wound."

"A-ah don't worry Eli, and I'm sure that nobody in µ's and even in the school would like you to be injured." Eli noticed that Kotori was a bit blushing, but acted like nothing.

"Here, give me your leg, I'll put on the bandage." Eli reached out her right leg to Kotori hesitantly.

"I-I can do it by myself, Koto-.."

"Let me do it and stay peacefully on the bed." Eli stayed on the bed docilely, waiting until Kotori finished.

"Thanks Kotori, you can go back to practicing, I'll wait here." Eli haven't notice that there was Kotori's bag and her bag near the entrance. 'Wait... her bag too ? Doesn't she go back to practise ?'

"Don't worry, I'll make you some tea." She took off a box from her bag.

"Woah you even carry you own tea into your bag.."

"Yea, you never know when someone needs it to relax a bit. ~" Kotori hand a cup of tea to Eli.

"Thanks. You really are kind, huh." She gave Kotori a smile, who smiled back.

"Oh no Eli, it really depends." Kotori said, like it was nothing, looking at Eli who was drinking the tea.

"Hm ? What do you mean ?"

"Soon. Soon." Eli gave Kotori an interrogating look, rising an eyebrow.

"I don't think I get it, but nevermind. Don't you come back to practicing ? You took your bag."

"Ah thanks for making me remind it ! I almost forget !" She began to take off her clothes.

"K-Kotori ? What are you doing ?"

"I'm changing my clothes."

"Where are you going after ?"

"I'll go home with you." She turned to front Eli with her sweet smile, like it was nothing again.

"What are you talking about ? You're acting a bit strange since this morning..." All in sudden, Eli felt all sleepy, she held her head in her hands. Kotori took her the empty cup, right before if fell on the foor.

"Yay it finally works ~ ."

"What are you doing ?! What did you put in this tea ?!"

"I'm sorry Eli, I have let you hurt, but now, it's alright I'll take care of you." Eli just felt someone carrying her out of the bed before collapsing.

She regained cousciousness in a room, tied up on a chair. She tried to stand up but couldn't because of the ropes that maintained her rooted on the chair. 'What...? I was in the infirmary with Kotori and she began to act all strangely... Now I'm here and unable to move..'

"You're finally awake Eli-chan ! ~" Kotori appeared from Eli's blind spot. She gasped in surprise.

"W-wow Ko-Kotori ! Don't occur from nowhere ! You scared me.."

"Aw I'm sorry Eli-chan.." She gave Eli a embarassed smile to apologize. There were a blank for a few minutes. Then Eli reminded for the chair.

"A-ah ! Kotori ! What am I doing here, and why am I tied to this chair ?!" Kotori heard the panicked tone in Eli's voice and giggled slowly.

"Why are you scared ? From now you're going to be safe. You don't need to worry about anything or anybody, I'll take care of you ~"

"Kotori... What are you saying out of the blue... I don't need anybody to take care of-..."

"Yes you do. I said you to don't worry anymore so please relax on your chair."

"Kotori..." Eli gave Kotori a disappointed look, that Kotori gave back to Eli.

"Why... Why aren't you happy ? I'll do anything for you... And all you do is reacting sadly..."

"How would you react if someone tied you on a chair and took you away ?" Then she began to look around to see the room that she didn't recognize.

"I'd escape."

"How ?"

"By any means." She unzipped her skirt to show knifes hid in her uniform at different places. Kotori looked at Eli with a grin. Eli widened her eyes at the sight of another face of Kotori she never saw.

"Have you got any other questions ? If not we'll be able to begin ~"

"B-begin what ?!"

"I'll show you right now ~" She took off a box from one of her spool. "Do you prefer the blindfold or to switch off the light ? ~ "

"N-no d-don't switch off the light, please.." When Kotori saw Eli frightened, her face lit up. She walked slowly to Eli a murmured in her ear.

"Could it be... that the so strong Ayase Eli... is afraid of dark ?" Eli gasped at Kotori's gaze tickling her ear and felt Kotori bit it softly. Took off of guard, a little whine escaped from her mouth, making Kotori giggle.

"Let's tease you just a bit, it seems I found a crack in you shield. ~" She made her way slowly to the switch, making Eli understand that she was going to turn off the light.

"K-Kotori... Please..." She whined, desesperatly. Suddendly, it was black all around her. She screamed in surprise. Tears began to brought to her eyes. At first, seconds spent, then minutes wherein she didn't heard and saw anything. She panicked. She started to remember.

To remember once again these days. These days wherein she was still a kid, and lived in Russia. Arisa wasn't even born yet. She remembered the sound of the whip slapping at first on the floor, roughtly, then on her own skin. She remembered the pain, the daily swears submitted on her. All these days in the absolute dark waiting for someone to release her from this sibling of hell.

"Eli-chan ?" Kotori was crouching in front of Eli, looking at her quietly. "Did you break ?" Eli didn't even notice that Kotori had switch on the light. She was drowning in her darkest days memories. The tears were running on her cheek continuously and she was staring into space.

"Is this phobia could be explained by these scars on your back ? You did your best to hid them but when I changed your clothes I saw them." Eli looked at her clothes, she was in uniform. She came back to herself and then saw Kotori.

"Do anything you want. I don't care anymore." She felt a pain and let out a moan as Kotori pinched her cheek roughtly.

"What are you saying ? It's not because of some stupid old memories that I'll let my beautiful Eli break like she was a frail and weak person." Kotori pouted before kissing Eli on the cheek.

Eli was so shocked to see Kotori saying that kind of selfish things that-.. No. This wasn't Kotori. This couldn't be Kotori.

"Who are you ?"

"Aw, don't tell me you forgot me... It's heartbreaking..." Kotori hugged Eli from the behind, her mouth pressed on her right ear. "I'm Minami Kotori, in second year in Otonokizaka high. I'm a member of µ's, a school idol group composed of Kousaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi, Koizum-.."

"Enough. I didn't ask you to present yourself. I asked you "Who are you". You aren't the Kotori I know, so even if you are exactly the same physically, you're a stranger to me."

"Hm.. Should I come back to the cute Kotori everyone knows ? ~ " She gave Eli the usual cute smile and sweet tone she was used to employ. "Is it okay now ? ~"

"I'm so disappointed, how can you have two so different personnalities ?"

"I haven't two personnalities, there's one and only one person anchored in my flesh. You're just used to see me acting sweetly."

"Then why aren't you like that you are actually as usual ?"

"I decided to show this face of me to the person who would accept me. To my fate person, my soulmate. And I felt it was you." Eli didn't answer.

"You aren't the only one being hurt as a kid." She sitted on Eli's thighs and snuggled her.

"Is that so ?" She let Kotori do, quietly.

"Yes, but Kotori wasn't as strong as Eli-chan. Eli managed to put on herself a strong armor. Mine breaks easily, like when I saw you hurt on the ground."

"What do I have to do with your instability ?"

"I have a crack on my shield for you, Eli-chan." Eli looked surprisingly at Kotori.

"Why did it have to be me ?"

"As I told you. I felt we were similar in some way."

"Kotori. To be honest, I used to like you, but now I'm hesitating about my feelings."

"What are you saying again ? Don't worry, I said, I'll make you change your mind." Kotori made her way down to Eli's skirt.

"I switched your practise clothing to your uniform to be able to take if off easily even with the ropes tying you."

"Kotori, stop it."

"I'm not letting you for the moment." She took off Eli's panties and began to untie her ribbon. She opened her shirt handfully and cut the top of her shoulder's bra part to make it possible to remove.

"Your breast really is gorgeous. ~ " She licked on one of her nipples slowly and pinched the other, making Eli hardly restrain a moan.

"Don't restrain yourself, please, you'll feel really good so it would be such a waste if you couldn't enjoy it fully. ~ "

"One time you act selfishly the next you act like you care a bit about my feelings."

"I'm just teasing you. ~ "

"Huh... well, if you say so... ?" Kotori giggled.

"Hey, don't be so serious, or I'll be stressed and do it badly.." Eli relaxed and smiled to Kotori gently.

"Don't worry, you'll do it right."

"So I'm putting the blindfold." She quickly took back the blindfold in the box and tyed it around Eli's head.

"Aren't you scared ? You don't see anything right now." She was kissing Eli at various places, exploring every spots of Eli's body.

"I'm not affraid of being blind. I'm affraid of the dark, there'll always be an opening to see if I'm in a bright or a dark place." Eli said, reassuring herself.

"How brave. ~ So if I switch off the light right now, you'll cry another time ?"

"I feel like I'm in security with you. But you'll never know."

"You started to like me again then ? You're kind ~ "

"As long as you said you'll change my mind, as long as I'm as mad as you, I'll be obedient."

"That's a good girl ~" She patted Eli's head, who looked a bit embarassed. Eli felt Kotori's mouth on her own. They softly kissed as Kotori started to touch Eli's cock.

"Hmm.. It's not hard enough yet..." She broke the kiss to remove her panties and rub her clit on one of Eli's thigh, moaning in such a manner that anybody would be turned on just hearing these heavenly sounds.

"It's growing bigger and bigger, will I be able to put it all in my tiny entrance... ?" She doubted a second before riding Eli with a determinated expression.

"I'll have to be dripping wet to manage to enter this..." She began to rub her own clit.

"Hey, lemme do it, it'll be funnier."

"Well well . ~ " She pulled her pussy on Eli's mouth, who began to lick with energy. Kotori arched her back as waves of pleasure running aground against her. Eli stopped when she felt that Kotori was reaching her peak. Kotori was now dripping wet as she wanted.

"Let's put it in ! ~ " She said while panting heavily. Eli was now fully erect. Kotori sat on Eli, entering the huge penis in her while moaning. She began to move, letting the both of them feeling the pleasure.

"I-it feels so good ~ Eli-chan, how's that, comparing to when you do that alone ?"

"I-it's not like I do it very often, b-but I admit that it's r-really nice..."

"E-Eli, I-I'll come again !"

"G-go ahead, I'm close too... A-ahn !" She felt Kotori tighter around her cock and shot right inside of her. Kotori stood up, a strike of a white liquid dripping off of her entrance. Minutes spent to let the two get back on their feet.

"I love you, Eli-chan ! ~" Kotori snuggled on Eli.

"I-I might like you as well.."

"Hm ? Don't worry, it's growing ! ~"

"Yea, maybe. By the way, where are we ? Is it your house ?"

"Yes, my mother isn't home, she took a few weeks of holiday because she didn't feel well recently. So we're all alone. ~"

"Ah.. I see... So... am I going to stay tied there ?"

"Yea ~"

"For how long ?"

"Forever ?"

"You know.. I do really like you, but if I stay like that, we won't be able to have a normal life.. You know, we could be like lovers and continue to live normally, don't you think it would be better ?" She gave Kotori a smile.

"I don't know... What if you hurt yourself accidentaly another time ? I wouldn't accept this ! And what if you leave me because you found someone else... ? I don't want you to leave me now that you're finally mine..." Tears brought to her eyes.

"I won't leave you. You who take so much care of me, I won't quit you. I promess we would leave happily with the others." Kotori went to a corner of the room and curl up, sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I can't.."

'So.. What am I going to do... ?'

 **Thanks for reading I don't know yet if I'm going to do another chapter.**


End file.
